


【仓安】手指

by shaun570



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaun570/pseuds/shaun570
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota
Kudos: 7





	【仓安】手指

安田站在门口，盯了一会玄关的皮鞋，然后打开了灯。客厅里坐着西装革履的男人，明显被突如其来的灯光晃了一下，但还是装出一副冷漠的样子，隔着眼镜望向安田。

这是在闹别扭了。  
安田对年下恋人的情绪一向掌握准确，不过这一次他也没猜到大仓又为了什么事在生气。  
无意中夸奖了共演的女演员？最近好像没有和哪个共演太亲密。  
和朋友喝酒没带他？这个上周已经发过脾气了。  
没有表现出吃醋的态度让他觉得不甘心了？昨天才因为他和后辈看电影时自己祝他们玩得开心闹过一次了。  
那是为什么呢？明明收录过程中还很开心，结束时就一个人先走了。

换下外衣，头靠在男人肩上，安田仔细地观察了一下沉浸在角色里的大仓。回家后换了一整套西装，穿上了新的皮鞋，甚至戴上了金丝边眼镜，装出一副霸道总裁的样子。  
大概是想玩什么新游戏吧，安田有点担心的自己的腰。

“大仓……先生？”小个子小心地措辞，收获了一个白眼。  
“大仓……社长？”这次大概是叫对了，男人终于转过头看他。

可爱。  
就算这样一副冷酷的样子，恋人还是显得那么可爱。  
不过从大仓口中说出的话就不那么可爱了。  
“跪下。”  
饱满的嘴唇一张一合，安田差点以为自己幻听了。

安田今天穿了一条破洞的裤子，跪下时两个膝盖直接接触到柔软的地毯。乖巧地跪在大仓面前，眼睛盯着他的一尘不染的皮鞋。  
为什么不假思索地按照他的指示行动了？只是听了一个词就感觉血开始涌向小腹，安田的轻易地屈服于大仓带来的欲望，对接下来的发展期待起来。

大仓的手指勾起他的下颌，拇指在唇上磨蹭，稍微用力翘起上唇滑过他的兔牙。安田伸出舌头舔了他的指甲，轻飘飘地舔舐带足了勾引的意味。但是正当他想包裹住整根拇指，男人却抽走了手。  
“嗯？”安田进入状态很快，眼中已经含着媚态，“社长。”  
合格的演员得到了社长的肯定。  
大仓深处食指垂在安田唇上，轻点饱满的唇珠，“舔湿。”  
当安田仰起头伸出一截舌尖勾着他的食指含进口腔时，小个子突然就想通了恋人闹别扭的原因。janiben录到互指时，横山的手指就举在自己眼下，白而修长的手指，恰到好处的筋脉和骨节，安田当时确确实实为这只手咽了口水。大概被大仓看了完整，自己好奇地探出舌尖又舔了嘴唇的样子。

不过他现在没心思回忆恋人吃醋的表情了，全部的精神都集中在自己口腔中，大仓的中指也顺着齿缝探进口中，搅出暧昧的水声。  
安田舔过他的指尖，指腹，舌尖绕着指节打转。大仓的手指不算纤细，覆着一层薄肉，还有握鼓锤留下的茧子，但是却一次又一次地挑起他性欲，让安田为之着迷。  
男人故意移动手臂，安田就像被火光吸引的小虫一样执着地跟着含在口中的手指。

湿漉漉的手指扫过安田口腔的每个角落，抵在口腔的上膛，灵活的舌头连指根也不放过，舔弄得皮肤都开始皱起。  
安田感觉到自己的内裤已经濡湿，嘴巴确确实实地作为他的性器在取悦着恋人，大仓藏在眼镜后的欲望顺着手指传到他的下体。

终于停下口中不断地在模仿性交吞吐手指的动作，安田湿润的掌心扣住了大仓的腰带。  
“社长，我想换个地方舔。”


End file.
